bulls_of_the_northfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rey
Outsiders often see House Rey as not quite Northerners, for truly they are not by blood or in spirit. To some they are upjumped merchants and scoundrels, while others see them as enterprising if ambitious, as well as useful allies. History House Rey was founded by Lorne Rey, an enterprising merchant originally from the Westerlands. By chance and shrewdness Lorne found himself in the North during the Blackfyre Rebellion, where the Rill iron mines had begun producing nought but rock and sweat. He gave House Ryswell a sizable loan for the purchase of arms and armour in exchange for a Lordship after the Rebellion was put down. The mines were at that point controlled by a lesser branch of the Ryswells who were quickly reabsorbed into the main branch, and Lorne Rey found himself a landed noble. His rule was not all peaceful, however - a few years after his ascent it was discovered he had made similar offers to Blackfyre supporters, causing a minor scandal. The Reys also expanded to control a stretch of land belonging to House Alester, whom would become bitter rivals. The Rills conceal large deposits of quality iron ore, and the Reys have grown rich from them. Even after Lorne's double-dealing was exposed the family continued to grow in wealth. Given the value of the family's lands, then, it was only a small surprise when Orwell Rys, patriarch of the lesser Ryswell branch the Reys had displaced, suddenly appeared with a small force and forcibly retook Ironhome. Lorne has died two years prior to the attack, and his heir Beric Rey was young and militarily unawares. Orwell was executed by the Ryswells after they put down his brief rebellion, but it sent a clear message: the Reys were, and remain, merchants, not warriors. However, the existing mines seem to be running dry, and the Reys have let to expand to new prospects, leaving the once wealthy house slightly less prosperous. The only good fortune of late has been current head Regel's marriage to Demma Alester, which has produced several children and a solid alliance with House Alester. Holdings Defense Holdings Hall: Ironhome. A fortified keep built a scant distance from the largest Rill mine and Miner's Mark, Ironhome is a simple defensive structure from the outside but contains rather luxurious quarters within. A headsman's block sits on a wooden state before the hall, a warning to all who would repeat Orwell Rys's mistake. Influence Holdings Max Lord's status 4. One Son, Derryk Rey, at Status 3. Land Holdings Hills with a solid road and a hamlet, called Miner's Mark, which houses the largest mines and Ironhome. Hills with Road. Hills. Power Holdings Mining Engineers (Trained Engineers): A rarity amongst Northern lords, the Reys maintain a group of trained, educated engineers. Normally these assist the family in mining and construction, but occasionally they have participated in warfare. Ironhome Garrison (Trained Garrison): The Rey smallfolk are centred on the mines, and so are the garrisons. Bandits and thieves are common outside of the population centres, but inside the Ironhome Garrison keeps order and serves as basic combat troops when called. Relations The marriage of Demma Alester and Regel Rey has made the two houses relatively friendly. House Rey is also friendly towards House Tremaine, House Dannett, House Lugus and House Harter. They are rivals Houses Abwehr and Strongbow, and the Mansfords and Slates . Many neighbors worry that the ever-ambitious Reys seek to subvert them and steal their lands. Family and Household Category:House